


Good Boy

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chubby bucky barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Shrinkyclinks, chubby Bucky, mild D/s, praise kink PWP where they’re both trans. You’re welcome.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché title, but eh, titles. As a trans author, I’m using the anatomical terminology I’m most comfortable with. Different people have different preferences, and there’s no one right way.

Steve sat back against the pillows piled against the headboard of the bed, slouched comfortably with his hands folded in his lap. He smiled as he watched Bucky undressing slowly. There was something incredibly sexy to him about how confident Bucky had gotten with his body over the past few months. He had always thought Bucky looked pretty damn good, but Bucky hadn’t always held the same opinion. When they had first met, Bucky had been reluctant to take his shirt off even for the tattoo consultation he had booked for himself. And now? Now, Bucky wouldn’t hesitate to bare it all if it meant being told how good he looked, how much Steve loved to see him like this. 

It wasn’t quite a striptease, far too informal, but Steve thought it was more intimate this way. Less show, more sincerity. Or something. He liked watching the inelegant way Bucky climbed out of his clothes. Balancing with one hand against the wall as he pulled his socks off, tossing his shirt haphazardly onto the floor, wiggling out of his skin-tight jeans, finally thumbing the waistband of his briefs and meeting Steve’s eyes, asking him for permission to take it all off. Steve gave him the nod and he pushed them down his hips, removed the packer to set it safely aside, and let the underwear fall to his ankles to step delicately out of them.

Scars and all, Bucky looked _good_. He had put on some weight since he and Steve had started dating, rounding out his body quite nicely over whipcord muscles and sharp bones. Steve’s smile crept up a little higher at that—he was bony enough for the both of them. You could still see the power, the strength in Bucky’s body, but there was a softness to him now that made Steve’s heart (and maybe a few other parts, too) swell with happiness. Bucky took the hair tie off his wrist, pulled his hair back into a quick ponytail, then laced his fingers together over the pudge of his stomach.

“Mmm, looking good, as always,” Steve purred. He shifted his hands, one slipping down to grab his crotch suggestively. “You like what you do to me, don’t you?” He slid his hands down to the mattress on either side of him, pushing himself up to sit straighter. “You like showing off for me, like letting me see how good you look.” 

Still facing Bucky, Steve swung his legs off the side of the bed and crossed the room to where he stood. He reached up to stroke the tips of his fingers lightly over Bucky’s cheek, watching his eyes flutter shut. He loved how far they had come, how much trust Bucky had in him. What had started out as simply learning one another, learning boundaries and consent, had turned into something special when Bucky had realized just how much he liked Steve’s gentle praise. Bucky was nearly a head taller than Steve, at least twice his weight, and a highly skilled assassin to boot, but he practically melted with happiness when Steve called him a good boy, told him what a good job he was doing. 

“Ready?” Steve asked softly, dropping his hands to the button of his slacks. 

“For you? Always,” Bucky replied and dropped to his knees without having to be asked. He looked up at Steve from under hooded eyes, ready to begin.

“Beautiful,” Steve said to the world in general, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. He watched Bucky watching him as he undressed, eyes roving over his body as he stripped down.

“So eager. You just can’t wait, can you?” Steve asked, smiling down at Bucky and grabbing his crotch again, two fingers stroking lightly over his clit. “Wanna get your mouth on this, hm? I bet you do.”

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, settling lower onto his heels, hands stroking down his thighs to rest on his knees, braced and eager.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it,” Steve said, stepping closer and stroking the fingers of his right hand over Bucky’s hair, coming to rest possessively at the back of his head, just under the ponytail. “You’re so good to me, so good with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Taking that as his cue, Bucky licked his lips, getting them nice and wet, and leaned in. Steve guided him, pushing gently, closing the distance between them. Bucky’s mouth was hot and wet and welcoming; Steve gave an ostentatious moan as Bucky’s tongue slipped between his labia. He might not get wet on his own anymore, but Bucky did a pretty good job making up for it.

“Mmm, good boy,” Steve murmured. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing as Bucky’s tongue flicked and licked and explored. He gasped, fingers clutching at Bucky’s hair. “ _Very_ good boy.”

Bucky hummed in reply and kept licking. His right hand found its way up to Steve’s hip, fingers tracing little circles over the bony point. Steve was already breathing hard when Bucky moved up to his clit, sucking sloppy wet kisses all over it. Steve’s free hand rose to his hip, fingers twining between Bucky’s, squeezing as he moaned. 

Steve gasped and shuddered as he came, orgasm shaking his whole body as Bucky kept sucking, drawing out the aftershocks. Stumbling a little, uncoordinated with bliss, he dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, pulling him in for a kiss. Fingers splayed out on Bucky’s cheeks, Steve kissed him hard and deep, tasting himself on his lips, on his tongue.

“So good to me,” Steve panted out as they finally parted for air. “You know I’ve gotta be good to you, too now. Pick a vibrator and meet me on the bed.”

Bucky nodded and rose fluidly to his feet. Steve watched him turn and lean over to poke through the toy drawer, just appreciating the view for a moment before climbing up onto the bed. He fluffed the pillows, making a comfortable pile for Bucky to lean against. He sat back on his heels, watching and waiting for Bucky to make his choice. Bucky slid the drawer shut, vibrator in hand, and turned back to Steve. Steve patted the bed next to him and wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky. Bucky crossed quickly back to the bed and climbed up, settling in next to Steve.

“Ah, good choice,” Steve said, plucking the vibrator from Bucky’s hand. He nudged Bucky’s legs apart and slid in between them, getting comfortable. He caressed Bucky’s thigh, sliding his fingers underneath it, squeezing gently to feel the softness over the hard muscle. “You ready?”

Bucky nodded and folded his fingers together, hands behind his head.

“Good,” Steve grinned. He reached his free hand up to splay his fingers over Bucky’s chest, pointedly feeling him up. 

Steve watched Bucky’s face as he drew his hand back until just the tip of one finger rested on his skin, drawing it teasingly down his abdomen, over his stomach, following the little trail of hair down. His finger stilled just above Bucky’s clit, eyes asking silent permission to continue. Bucky nodded again, and Steve slipped two fingers between his labia, feeling the difference between the two of them. Bucky’s serum changed and reshaped his body the same as testosterone would, but still allowed him to get wet when he was aroused. Steve smirked, spreading his fingers apart and sliding the vibrator between them to slick it up. He loved how visibly aroused Bucky would get for him.

“Just look at you. _Gorgeous_ ,” Steve purred as he slid the vibrator up Bucky’s clit, pausing a moment for emphasis before clicking it on. 

The vibrator buzzed to life and Bucky gasped and squirmed. Steve ran it slowly up and down the length of Bucky’s clit. “Just look at you, so wet, so pretty for me, so good to me,” Steve continued. “You like this? Such a good boy, I wanna watch you come for me. You gonna do that? You gonna come for me?”

Bucky moaned and nodded vigorously, hands reaching up to clutch at the headboard. Steve leaned in closer, caressing Bucky’s thigh and making tiny circles with the vibrator around the head of his clit. 

“Come for me now, Buck, come for me,” Steve ordered, clicking the vibrator up a couple notches. 

Bucky cried out, throwing his head back and cracking the headboard under his left hand as the orgasm shook him, pleasure crackling through his body like lightning. 

“Good boy,” Steve praised, turning the vibrator off and pulling back to let Bucky catch his breath. 

Bucky slid down the pile of pillows, sinking deeper into the soft pile. He flopped one hand across his chest, breathing deeply. Steve lay on his side next to him, and Bucky turned his head to smile satedly down at him.

“Such a good boy,” Steve murmured again, laying his hand on Bucky’s chest, over top of his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said softly.

“Anytime,” Steve replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek.


End file.
